Lilymon's Adventure
by Silenced Doves
Summary: nother one of those stories i dug up from my starting story grave site, maybe one day they'll be continued heh


Lilymon looked back to her partner Mimi with a small but knowing smile. Mimi always seemed to worry when ever she left for the digital world whether it was with her or with others it never seemed to matter. "Don't worry Mimi, really I'll be fine it's just a small vacation out in the forest. Nothing ever happens there anymore, anyway I am an Ultimate, I think I can take care of pretty much anything out there." Lilymon said calmly. Mimi would not be so easily swayed, as she practically attached herself to her best friend in the whole world. "Please Lilymon I don't want you to go alone out there. could I get you to at least take someone along with you?" Mimi pleaded desperately to her friend. Though it seemed to come to no avail. Lilymon gently broke Mimi's hold and stepped back a bit, out of Mimi's reach, a small smile upon her lips. Her two large leaf like wings moved up and down once almost in her version of a sigh as she took up her backpack resting upon Mimi's bed. Of course the bag was to both Mimi's and her style, bright pink with little stars and who knew what else.  
  
Mimi was on the verge of tears, mostly from worry but also for the fact her best friend wasn't going to be there for her to talk to for who knew how many days. "Well just promise me that you'll make it to the party that we're holding in the Digital world. I don't want you to miss it, so you know where it is right?" With a smile Lilymon nodded her head forwards that giant rose on her head almost going right into Mimi's face. "Don't worry Mimi I'll be the first one there." With that Lilymon stepped away from her best friend and walked into the Digiport that Mimi had opened prior to her leaving.  
  
As she watched her friend finally wink out of existence, the Digiport finally shut itself down, trapping Lilymon within the Digiworld until she found another digiport that had opened by some chance or till Mimi and Izzy and the others made it to the party. Sighing a little bit she sat herself down on her chair and logged onto the internet.. she needed someone to express her emotions too. And the only boy and the only one that would be up this early in Japan of all the digidestines , was of course the one and only Izzy.  
  
Within a minute she had found Izzy on her buddy list and connected his computer with her web cam so they could both see each other face to face. Out of her gloom a small smile appeared when she saw the one she secretly had loved for who knew how long. He had so many abilities she didn't and in a way she found him just like her father to a certain point. Kind, caring and smart, just as handsome as well. She was snapped out of her little trance by Izzy, an odd look upon his face. "Hey Mimi you ok? You look a little dazed?" A note of concern had touched his voice and she took it in as if taking in life energy, after a moment of thought upon Izzy as he waited patiently she composed herself correctly and placed one of her well known smiles upon her face. "Hi Izzy.. yeah. Lilymon went into the Digiworld all by herself and I'm concerned for her safety. The conversation went on quite a while, meanwhile in the digital world.  
  
Stepping out of the digiport, Lilymon took on last longing look at her sad friend. It would be a long time before they saw each other again, but when it came she would be extra nice to Mimi, promising herself that, she took her first step onto the grass. And before she could even move a single step. Large black strips of rubber like rope shot out from all over the clearing's edges. "Jagged wrap." A call of an attack went forth, before Lilymon could even respond to what was happening around her. She was caught up in the jagged ropes that spelled her doom, unless she found a way out and fast.  
  
It was a few days later when the digidestines met for their planned picnic in the digital world. Everyone seemed to be there, all except Lilymon. Though only Mimi and Izzy seemed to take note of that fact. David, Cody, and Tai were in a soccer game against Sora, Kira, and Ken. Which seemed to be going rather well as far as Izzy could see, both teams were evenly matched with Kira and Cody being intermediate, Ken and David being great. And finally Tia and Sora almost to semi-pro. Matt on the other hand seemed to be content to just sit there and strum his guitar not really paying much mind to anyone, TK was just off on his own against a tree watching it all, with Yolei sort of walking around with the Digimon present. Joe.. well it seemed he was gone with his pal near the ocean for the moment.  
  
No surprise that they didn't even take note of the fact Tentamon, Izzy and Mimi were off by themselves hovering around Izzy's laptop. "Hmm. from what I can see Lilymon hasn't been any where near this area since she first entered the digital world. And no one seems to have seen her." Mimi looked up to him sullen faced and on the verge of tears that threatened to break her attempt at a calm look. "So does that mean she's gone?" Izzy merely shrugged his shoulders a bit, not sure what answer to give his friend. "I'm not sure what it means. I've been looking for her power signature within the digital world and I have yet to find it, so I really can't give you an answer Mimi, though if I find any trace of her. I'll tell you at once." He finished up as he turned his attention back to the computer. "Oh thank you Izzy!" Mimi almost yelled as she wrapped her arms around her hero and hugged him tightly. Such caused the other children to turn about for a second, some of the younger children giggled in their immaturity, while the older ones merely smiled knowingly. 


End file.
